


One for Trillions

by soukokuforlife14



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame, F/M, M/M, Not A Fix-It, One-sided IronStrange, idk why i wrote this, poor pepper and tony and Morgan, poor stephen, stephen feels intense guilt after everything and I feel bad for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokuforlife14/pseuds/soukokuforlife14
Summary: The battle was won.The cost was a check signed in the blood of a man who had deserved a long life. Who deserved better. Who deserved more.





	One for Trillions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Enjoy my not not-fix-it and Stephen guilt.

When Stephen raised his hand, eyes locked onto Tony’s, picking out the shine of despair mixed with absolute determination, he felt the world crack.

His entire being reverberated with it, the feeling so intense it nearly threw off his focus.

Grief for a man who was moments away from death washed through the crevices to nearly swallow Stephen whole.

Around him, he felt the world fall apart in the very instant Tony raised his own hand. A stone imbedded in each knuckle as he stared down the root of his fears.

Stephen knew what happened next, and as Tony uttered his last words to a being that had once torn him apart, he felt it. The power of the stones and the man who wielded them. He _felt_ as Tony put his entire being into that moment, pulling himself together one more time, to snap his fingers.

He stepped no further to Tony than from where he was. Watching silently, guilt ravaging through his chest as they said goodbye. As Tony drew one final breath, allowing himself to rest once Pepper promised it was ok.

The battle was won.

The cost was a check signed in the blood of a man who had deserved a long life. Who deserved better. Who deserved more. 

Stephen wished it hadn’t been him.

The world has since celebrated his sacrifice as his family, his wife, his daughter, his friends, have all fallen apart as a result.

Stephen felt he hadn’t even the right to break with them. The right to fall apart in the wake of allowing a single man to carry the fate of trillions on his shoulders.

The man’s death was not his to grieve like he’d lost a lover. Like he’d lost a husband. Like he’d even lost a friend.

Because to everyone else he hadn’t.

To everyone else, he’d sentenced a man to death.

And deep down, Stephen agreed with them. 

How could he not? How could he not feel like he’d personally killed the man?Personally taken the man’s life, taken him from his family? Personally killed Ironman and took away one of the few genuine people of the world who could actually make a difference? 

Wong has told him before that they all did what they had to.

But he had previously taken an oath to do no harm and yet he not only killed a man but he killed a family. 

He not only killed a family. But he’d the _gall_ to fall in love with the man he’d killed.

There was no reassurance, no words to be said, that could ease the guilt in his gut for Tony Stark’s death. 

He preferred it that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah Stephen is sad and guilt ridden and I feel bad for him. Poor guy. Also I’m still sad about Tony? And I apparently don’t know how to write fix-it’s? Because I’ve been trying?? And?? FAILING??? :( alright whatever. 
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos? Those are great. Thanks for reading and if you got his far I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
